Fire of The Venom
by Venomdancer
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Bianca who joined The Avengers... She was six when she had her powers, when she turned ten she couldn't control them. Nick Fury helped her control her powers. Will her and her friend Jake Hawkeye stop Loki? or will Bianca fall in love with Loki? Enjoy . LokixOC
1. Chapter 1: Fire of The Venom

Hey ho people! I am back with a fresh and a new fanfic! This time, it's The Avengers! Lately I got into The Avengers and I decided to make an oc named Bianca who got her powers at age six or whatever and she knows Venom and Fire! Hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

_It was dark... Raining... Cold... I was walking down the streets of New York City... I was ten... My parents died all because of my powers, so I thought... Someone just told me that it was because of my Venom and Fire powers... I had a mixture of powers.. Just those two... I bumped into a man with a black suit and he had on an eye patch. He bent down to me and I backed away scared._

_"Don't be afraid." He said. _

_I just stared at him. "W-who are you?"_

_"I'm Nick Fury. I heard about your powers, I heard they were wonderful-"_

_"They aren't wonderful! They're bad! I-I killed my parents because of these powers!"_

_Nick just stood there. Then he said, "They aren't bad. You just don't know how to use them wisely. Come with me, I'll help you control them." _

_"Y-you will...?" _

_"Yes. Trust me. There are other people just like you." Nick said. _

_I went with Nick. He took me in. Gave me a home. Clothing. Food. Everything I could ask for... But it wasn't home without my parents.. I missed them... _

~Ten Years Later~

I was twenty now. I graduated college no problem. I also... Joined The Avengers. I didn't really trust anyone besides Jake Hawkeye. Yes, he is Hawkeye's son. He was my only friend next to Black Widow. I was sitting beside Jake on the balcony of his house. I was living with him for a while. He looked at me.

"Bianca?"

I looked at him. "Yes, Jake?"

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?"

I looked to the starry night sky. "I don't know."

"I hope something exciting."

"I hope not."

"Why?"

I sat down and brought my knees up to my chest and I hugged them. "I don't know... I'm tired of violence..."

"Oh..."

Jake sat down next to me. I looked up at the sky, I couldn't really see any of the stars due to all of the city lights. I wished I lived out in the woods or something. I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bianca, it's me. Hawkeye. Is Jake with you?"

"Yeah, of course he is. Why? Is something wrong?"

"We need you both at head quarters."

I looked at Jake. He nodded hearing everything. Then I said, "We'll be there." Then I hung up. Jake handed me a helmet and we both got onto his moter cycle. He drove to head quarters.

We made it to head quarters and we saw all of the Avengers there... Even Thor. Steve came up to us.

"Glad you came."

We both nodded to him and we both sat down. Nick came out.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure most of you know why your here." Nick looked at me and Jake. "You two, you two need to be careful."

"Why?"

Hawkeye looked at Jake. "Just something, Jake."

"Dad, what's going on?" He asked.

Thor looked at us. "Do you remember me telling you about my brother?"

Loki... I confronted Loki before, it was a few nights after my birthday. I nodded.

"He's escaped. He's after for something."

"Like what?" Jake asked.

"We do not know that part yet."

"He's your brother." I said.

"Just because he's my brother doesn't mean I know what he is planing." Thor said.

"The point is, we do not know what he is after. He must be after something powerful." Black Widow said.

"Right. So, if I were you two. I'd be careful." Thor said.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Bianca, Loki is powerful-"

"If he's so _powerful_ as you claim then why does he need something _powerful_?" I asked.

"We do not know." Thor said. "Just be careful."

"I guess that is all." Nick said.

"Great. Can we go now?"

"Yes."

Jake and I got up. Jake grabbed his bow and arrows and we left. I wondered if I would run into this Loki guy again... Wait! What was I thinking!? This guy was the god of lies... He simply couldn't be trusted... Could he?

* * *

How was that!? Hope you liked it! This was my first story ever for The Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2: Confronting Loki

Woot! New chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

After Jake dropped me off at his house he told me that he had to go somewhere... I walked inside, feeling like I was being watched... I walked to my bed room. I called my friend who I haven't talked to in a long time... Lucy was my friend since High School. We talked over an hour. Then I heard a noise. I hung up the phone after I was done talking. I went into the living room, I saw nothing there. I then saw a bright blue light. I covered my eyes. When it was gone I saw Loki standing there! I was about to scream but Loki put a hand over my mouth, the other had both on my hands. I looked up at him to see his smirk.

"It has been a long time, Bianca." He whispered in my ear.

His breath was so cold... His hands were cold... His face was so close to mine I began to blush- wait! I'm not falling in love with him! He chuckled. He must have read my mind.

"My dear, Bianca. I waited so long for you to have controlled your powers."

I tried to get away from him. But he was so strong. He chuckled again.

"You cannot escape from me."

He released his hand from my mouth. He kept his other hand on my hands. Loki put his hand on my cheek. I spat at him in his face. Loki didn't move. I tried to make my hands free. He had a tight grip on me... I forgot my cell phone on my bed... That was smart of me. I then used my fire powers to burn his hands and he growled letting my hands go free. I ran to the phone and tried to call Steve. But after it went to the ring part Loki grabbed my hand and threw me onto the coffee table, I landed on my back grunting.

"S-Steve will come... He knows I called..."

"No one will save you now, Bianca."

"Jake will be home soon-"

"He won't stop me."

He would be back.. He had to be, Jake... I then heard the door open and it was Hawkeye! Hawkeye shot an arrow at Loki but before it could get to him he was vanished. I got up, my back was aching. I ran up to Hawkeye and hugged him. He looked down at me.

"Where is Jake?"

"He um.. Went out..."

The door opened. This time it was Steve. He saw that the coffee table was broke in half.

"What happened?"

"Loki happened. I saw him attacking Bianca.

Steve looked at me. "Why was he here?"

"I-I don't know... He said he was glad that I controlled my powers."

Hawkeye and Steve exchanged looks. I then turned to see the door open. It was Jake, Hawkeye glared at him

"Where have you been?"

Jake looked at the coffee table and hugged me feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I left... I-I won't leave you again..."

I nodded. "O-okay..."

Hawkeye sighed. "Don't you ever leave her again, Jake. Loki was here. He attacked her."

"Oh my God!"

I got away from him. Jake looked at my shocked. After a while I walked into my room. It was the second time I seen Loki... This time, he didn't fight me very much... I wondered why...

* * *

How was that? Hope you liked it! I worked hard on this one!


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friend

NEW CHAPTER YAY.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, still a little sleepy. My back didn't hurt as much anymore... I sat up remembering on the confrontation with Loki last night.. Why was I blushing? I didn't like him all that much... He's a bad guy and I didn't think that everyone wouldn't like to see me with him... I decided to get up to get dressed. I wanted to go to the mall to get some new clothing. I saw that Jake was still asleep so I snuck out. I didn't want him to fallow me... I grabbed my bag and I walked out of the house. I walked along the streets of New York. It was still the same, I should know because I lived there... I walked into the mall to shop. I decided to listen to my iPod that Hawkeye got me for my birthday a few years back. I had the song "Smile" by Avril Lavigne. I loved that song. I went into a store that had her exact same outfit as she did in the music video. I brought that outfit. I put it on as soon as I brought it. I felt like I was being fallowed by someone... I didn't know who. But it couldn't be good... I then bumped into Jake.

"Jake!"

"Hey, why did you-"

"I was hanging out with one of my friends but I lost them." I lied.

"Oh." Jake said. "I'll help you find them-"

"No no no. I'll be able to find them."

"Alright."

I started to walk but he fallowed me anyway... I found one of my friends and I ran up to her.

"Hey, Star!"

Star looked at me. "Hey, Bianca!"

Jake then walked away when he saw that I was with my friend. Star was Tony Stark's daughter. Don't ask me about how that happened... I don't know!

"How's everything?" I asked.

"Good. How's your life treating you?"

"Meh..."

"I don't like that sound."

"Meh... Loki some how got into Jake's house."

Star's eyes grew wide. "What!? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No." I lied.

"Good." Star said. "If he did I would have hurt him."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure you would have."

"How long has it been since we seen each other?"

"I don't know, about a year I think, considering the whole Loki thing.. Everything's been good." I said.

"I see... You know, if you need anything, you can come to my place."

"I thought you were living with your dad?"

"He helped me get a place."

"I see..."

Star looked around. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking of just going home now." I said. "I'm getting a little tired."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yep." I said.

I hugged Star bye and we went our separate ways. I wished to talk to her longer, but, I was getting tired all of the sudden... Maybe I needed some sugar to boost up my system.


	4. Chapter 4: Hurt Friend

I was walking home from the mall after visiting with Star. It has been a while since I have visited with her. I couldn't help but think of what was gonna happen as soon as I got back to Hawkeye's house... I hoped that Jake didn't tell him that I snuck out. I didn't want Jake to fallow me and ruin my fun. I really needed a day out of the house and away from everything... I then thought for a minute. I decided to go to the grave yard, it was still day light out. I didn't really want to go home just yet. I wanted to go and visit my parents grave. It has been a while since I went to go and see them.

I was looking at my parent's grave. I left flowers in front of their graves... Sometimes I wished that they would be here with me... I then heard a noise. It sounded like a twig snapping. I turned around quickly. It was Loki! I hid behind my parents grave. He easily found me. He didn't look like that he wanted to fight. I saw him roll his eyes.

"Come out from there, I know your back there."

I gulped and came out. "W-what do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"About what? Your a God and I'm a human. Why would you want to talk to me? You hate us, don't you?"

He sighed at what I said. "Your a stubborn Midgardian."

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard what I said." He said smirking. "Now, let's talk."

I didn't go to him. I just stayed behind my mother and father's grave. Some how, I felt like I could trust him but the other part of me is screaming "DON'T TRUST HIM." Which I could understand, he was a bad guy after all... But then again, I do have trust issues. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that he was close to me. I backed away.

"S-stay away from me." I said blushing a bit.

Loki just chuckled like he was amused. "Why?"

"J-just stay away."

He only got close to me. He then disappeared once we both heard someone say my name. I kept on blushing. I turned around to see Natasha. She looked relieved.

"Are you alright? I saw someone with you."

"I'm fine, Natasha. It was just..." I didn't want to tell her that Loki was with me.

"I'm just glad your safe." Natasha said. "We need you back to Hawkeye's house."

"What happened?"

"Jake got hurt."

My eyes grew wide. "What!?"

"We think Loki might have done it, he's passed out right now. Hawkeye spotted him when he was on his way home."

I fallowed Natasha when she lead me to Hawkeye's house. Once we got there, I saw that everyone was there. Even Thor. Oh great. He was one of the people who I don't want to see.

"Bianca, there you are." Tony said. "Jake-"

"I know, Natasha told me."

"Jake will be fine. We had a doctor look at him. We were wondering if you knew-"

"I don't know who did it. I was with my friend."

"If you knew anyone who would do this..." Thor finished.

"I don't know anyone who would do this to him..." I said.

"We're thinking that Loki might have done it." Tony said.

I looked at Tony. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Bianca, he's the only one we KNOW that could do this."

I didn't want to listen to this anymore... I just wanted this whole thing to be over, everyone was done talking. Finally. I stayed with Jake while the others left to some place. I wondered when Jake would wake up, I was worried about him.


	5. Chapter 5: Something To Rely On

-Jakes POV-

I woke up on my own bed, last thing I remembered I was fighting a gang that said that they would try and hurt Bianca... Oh God Bianca! I had to make sure that she was- I looked down to see Bianca by my bed side sitting on a chair with her head on my bed sleeping... Was she up all night watching me? I put a hand on her head and she woke up. She looked at me like she was relieved that I was fine.

"Jake! Y-your alright!" She said hugging me.

"Y-yeah, I am. Are you alright?"

She looked at me blankly. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Who did this to you? Did Loki-"

"No, Loki didn't do this to me." I said. "I just got into a fight, that's all. There was just a gang that was planning on hurting you..."

Bianca had a suprised look on her face. "I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can." I said sitting up. "I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Everyone thinks that Loki hurt you..." Bianca said.

"I'll tell them that he didn't."

I heard her giggle and looked at her. She then said, "This is new from you, saying that he didn't hurt you."

"Well, he didn't. That's the truth." I said.

Bianca smiled and said, "I know."

I kept on starring at her, did she like Loki? I didn't know, I don't even want to know. I then heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said.

My dad came in. Just great. I didn't want to see him.

"Hey, Jake. How you doing?"

"Fine." Was all I said.

He then looked at Bianca. "Bianca, Thor wants to speak to you. He's outside. I need to speak to Jake anyway."

I saw Bianca nod. "Alright, I'll go."

Bianca then left. I wondered what my dad wanted to talk to me about.

"Jake, you know that Bianca has two powers right?"

"Tell me something I don't know." I said getting up.

"Loki isn't the one who is after Bianca." My dad said.

I looked at him shocked. "How did you figure that out!?"

"We confronted him a few nights ago. Tony asked why he was after Bianca, he said 'I'm not after Bianca. Believe it or not, I have no intention on fighting her.'"

"Bull crap!" I yelled. "He attacked her on Saturday!"

-Bianca's POV-

I walked outside of Hawkeye's house and I saw Thor looking around and then he saw me. He walked up to me.

"Hello, Bianca. I know you probably do not want to see me, but I have something important to tell you." He said.

"What is it?"

"My brother, Loki. Isn't the one whose after you."

"What!? What do you-"

"We encountered him a few nights after he tried to hurt you. He said he had no intention on fighting her."

"Hello!? He tried to hurt me last time!"

"I know that. But I believe something changed his mind on hurting you."

"I doubt it..." I said.

"What makes you say that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, we are still going to keep a close eye on you. Just in case something is wrong." Thor said.

I nodded. "Alright, thanks for telling me."

"You are welcome."

After that, Thor and I walked inside. I saw Jake eating and Hawkeye just sitting on the couch. I looked up at Thor and Thor nodded. I walked to Jake. He gave me a look like 'He told you that Loki wasn't the one who was after you, too?' I nodded. I then sat down. I looked fromt he corner of my eye to see that Thor had left. I wondered if he was going after Loki still. I didn't want to have to encounter him again. Like I encountered him yesterday. He didn't want to fight me, he just wanted to talk. Did he just want to tell me that he didn't want to fight me anymore? Or is this all a trick? I didn't know. I just hope that he doesn't attack me again.


	6. Chapter 6: Father

I decided to go out on a walk. This time, I had to have Steve Rodgers (Captian America) with me. I couldn't believe I still had to have the Avengers watch me... I knew some moves, I could handle anything. I looked up at Steve.

"Hey, Steve. I can handle myself."

"I know."

"Do you think..."

"No. I can't leave you."

I sighed. Just great. I looked around. I had to get away from him... I didn't want to be watched anymore. I looked up at him again. I had to think of a way to ask Fury to get them off of my hands. They had other jobs to do. Not just watching over me. I then looked down again frowning. Steve looked down at me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded slightly. Not speaking. I didn't know what to say. This was the first time talking to him. I never did had the chance to talk to him. Every time I did, it would always be about work or whatever.

"Wanna do something?" I asked him.

"Like what?"

"I don't know..."

He sighed. "How about this, I'll talk to Fury tomorrow and ask if he can call off the protection program. I'll tell him that Loki hasn't shown up while I was with you. Normally whenever I'm with you he shows up. But now he hasn't shown up. How about that?"

I looked up at him. "Really?! You'd do that?!"

"Yes." He said smiling.

"Okay! Thank you, Steve!" I said happily.

"Your welcome. But I still can't leave you."

I put my head down pouting. "I knew that was going to happen."

He just laughed. We decided to walk back to Hawkeye's house. It was getting slightly dark... I didn't like walking after dark. We made it back to Hawkeye's house. We ate dinner then Steve left after thanking Hawkeye for dinner. He then left. I hope that he does talk to Fury about me being off the protection program. Who came up with that idea anyway? A 'protection program.' Eh, oh well. I just shrugged off the thought and I went to my bed room to get ready for bed. After I changed into my night gown I layed down on my bed. I wasn't that tired. I heard my bed room window open... I put my blanket over my head. Hoping this was all just a dream and hoping that it wasn't Loki... I looked up and saw a man with black hair and he had blue eyes. I was about to scream but he just covered my mouth.

"Bianca, don't yell." He said.

Who was this person and how did he know my name!? This certenly wasn't Loki... I knew that... But who was he!?

"Bianca, I'm your dad."

My eyes grew wide. My dad!? How was he my dad? He died in the house fire with my mom... How in the hell was he my dad!? I bit his mouth and he let me go. I got up off of my bed and I backed away from him.

"M-my dad's dead! How can you be my father!?" I asked in pure shock.

"Because I made it out. The only reason why they couldn't find me was because they didn't look hard enough. I managed to make it out into an open window. I tried to save your mother, I swear... But... I couldn't..."

I couldn't believe in what he was saying! For twenty years he was alive!? I punched him.

"Y-you ass hole!" I cried out.

I then heard my bedroom door open. It was Jake and Hawkeye.

"Chris!?" Hawkeye said in shock.

"Hello, Clint."

"What the hell? I thought you died in that fire like they said."

"No. They didn't look hard enough."

Tears were still forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe he was alive... I couldn't believe he didn't try hard enough to find my mom or save her...

"D-dad... I'm sorry..." I said.

"For what, Bianca?" He asked turning to me.

"F-for... the house catching on fire... It was because of my stupid powers..."

"It wasn't because of your powers, Bianca." My dad- Chris said.

"It wasn't?" I asked looking up at him.

"No. Someone just came into our house and set the house on fire... I cannot tell you who just yet..."

I was so relieved! It wasn't me who set the house on fire! But... Who could have done it...?

"It's getting late." Hawkeye said.

"Yes, it is." Chris said. "I'll find a hotel-"

"You can stay with us, right, Hawkeye?" I asked turning to him.

"Yes, we have an extra room."

"Thank you."

I looked at Jake who was shocked as I was. Hawkeye lead Chris to his room. I sat on my bed. Jake left me to be alone to think. What was there to think about? My dad just found me after twenty years... What the heack!?


	7. Chapter 7: Truth

The next morning I woke up. I remembered last night my dad came in through my bedroom window He must have been a perv or something... I got up and got dressed. I walked into the living room surprised to see that my dad was the first one up, he looked at me.

"Good morning, Bianca." He said.

I nodded to him and walked into the kitchen to cook myself breakfast. He fallowed me into the kitchen. I looked at him.

"Why didn't you come back for me..? I had a nice life with Jake and his dad but still... You could have wrote or stopped by or something..."

"I didn't want you to get hurt..."

"All this time I actually thought you were dead, dad!"

"I'm sorry... Bianca, I want to try and make things right for the both of us again." He said.

I just stared at him. "Twenty two years, dad... What the hell? Twenty two fucking years!"

"I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry you could have at least came back for me..."

"Bianca, some demon is after you, this demon burned our house down and killed your mother. He tried to get me but instead, he burned the house trying to kill you as well. You were lucky you made it out alive."

"What was the name of this demon?" I asked.

"Zerith was the demon's name. "

My eyes grew wide. "He was the one who told me I set the house on fire because of my powers!"

"You met him before?"

I nodded. "Only once, though. That was twenty years ago."

"I see.." My dad said.

"Zerith... So Loki isn't the one after me..." I said to myself.

"Loki? Thor's brother?"

I looked at him. "You know him?"

"Sort of. I know he's a god."

"Oh." I said getting out a pan to make pancakes with. "Are you hungry?"

"Sort of."

"I'm making pancakes."

I started to make pancakes. My dad and I started to catch up. He told me about his adventures and he told me how he met my mom. He told me how wonderful she was. I handed him his plate of pancakes He took a bite out of it and looked like he was pretending to gag it out

"Hey! It can't be that bad" I said pouting.

He laughed. "It's wonderful, Bianca. I'm just joking."

I huffed and cooked extra pancakes for Jake and Hawkeye. I made my plate and sat across from my dad. He looked at me.

"You know, you got your mothers eyes."

"Really?"

"Yes you do." He said.

I started to eat my pancakes. He finished his up and I saw Jake come in.

"Good morning, Jake. I made pancakes." I said smiling slightly.

"Alright..." He said getting his plate and sitting by me.

My dad looked at us. "Are you two dating?"

I coughed and looked at him. "N-no!"

"No, we're just friends!" Jake said after me.

My dad laughed. "Alright, alright."

I sighed taking a sip of my cup of orange juice. I looked at Jake who took a bite of his pancake.

"Is it good?" I asked taking another bite of my pancake.

He nodded eating his pancake.. Then I saw Hawkeye walk in glaring at my dad.

"Good morning, Hawkeye! I made pancakes!" I said trying to act cheery.

Hawkeye sat half way close to my dad and silently ate his pancake. There was an awkward silence.

"So, what are everyone's plans for today?" I asked.

"I'm going to the market today." Jake said.

"Going to head quarters." Hawkeye said.

My dad didn't say anything. I looked at him. "Dad?"

"I'm going to look around New York. Maybe talk to Fury..."

"..Fun.." I said looking down at my hands which were folded on my lap.

"What are your plans for today, Bianca?" My dad asked me.

I was planning on going to find Loki and talk to him but... I really didn't know. I then heard the door knock.

"I got it!" I said.

"Hey, Natasha. What's up?"

"I came to tell you that Fury said that your free from the protection program. But if he shows up again you use this." She handed me a communication thingie.

I took it. "Thank you, Natasha."

"Your welcome." she said smiling. "I'll see you later."

I nodded and closed the door after she left. I jumped up and down excitedly. I was free! Yes! Thank you, Steve! I looked at the others and they were looking at me like I was a crazy loon. I walked back to them. After we were done eating we went to do whatever we needed to be doing.


End file.
